Déjà Vu
by SpencerReidIsMyLife
Summary: Tobias Hankel comes back to haunt Reid when a copycat serial killer becomes at large.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid trudged into the BAU, still waiting for his coffee to kick in. His hair was ruffled as always, and he had bags underneath his eyes as he had gotten no sleep, yet again.

This time it was Tobias. Tobias Hankel had become part of him ever since he was kidnapped by Hankel, and yes Hankel had seemed to slip into Spencer's dreams every so often, but this time was different. This was a full-blown, frightenous nightmare. He had been waking up with a cold sweat every two to three hours, and couldn't help but think about what had happened during his kidnapping. Nonetheless, he arrived at work and did his job, and started to drown himself in his work.

"You okay, pretty boy?" Morgan exclaimed, breaking Reid out of his trance.

"Hmm?" He replied, still attempting to keep himself focused on work.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Morgan?" Reid said, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Well," Morgan answered, slightly taken aback, "It looks like you've been studying that file all morning and it's two in the afternoon, and it also looks like you haven't eaten in the past two days, so I ask you again — are you alright?"

Reid looked at his watch — 2:07. _Had he really been doing paperwork on one file for over five hours_? He sighed, brushing the thought away.

"I'm fine."

"Reid —"

"I'm fine Morgan.", Reid sternly interrupted. Morgan then proceeded to give him one of those 'I don't believe you' stare-downs, until Hotch interrupted their mini-interrogation session.

"Got a case. Conference Room in five." Morgan gave him one last stare and headed towards the Conference Room. Once he was out of earshot, Reid sighed, extremely glad for the reprieve. _Saved by the bell,_ he thought, as he too headed towards the conference room.

As he approached the round table, he could see his teammates huddled up and whispering while catching glances towards his direction.

"Um, hey guys, i-is there something I should know about?" he asked, slightly concerned as he made his way towards the others. Everyone just turned around and gave him blank stares. It was Garcia who spoke first.

"Maybe you should sit this one out Reid...", she trailed off.

"What? No!" he exclaimed, the initial shock setting in, "Wait," he started to feel worry now, "why?"

"It's a copycat killer.", JJ piped up, her eyes watering.

"And...", he prodded, not to provoke her to burst into tears.

"Enough with the subtlety, okay guys?" Rossi exclaimed. When no one responded, he proceeded, "okay guess I'm going to be the one to tell him..." Reid just looked straight at him as if to look for his tells. "This Unsub is the same crimes as Tobias Hankel." Rossi bluntly stated.

 _It all makes sense now,_ he thought. _They didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was. But I can take care of myself! Can't they just respect that I can handle—_

"Spence?" JJ prodded. "Please say something... Please..."

He took a deep breath, "I'm not staying back on this case."

"But Spence —"

"I've been through worse JJ, Tobias wasn't the first religious killer and he won't be the last."

"Then it's settled.", Hotch cut in, saving them all from a very heated argument. "JJ" he said, motioning towards the board.

"Okay," she responded giving Spencer one more glare as everyone took their seats at the table. " Everyone better pack their casino money 'cause we're headin' to Vegas. Our Unsub has killed three couples thus far, making a total of six victims."

"And we were just called in now?" Hotch questioned.

"Well, it's only his third attack, and they didn't even see a connection until now."

Hotch only nodded in response.

"Okay," JJ continued. "The female victims were each stabbed, and the males each had a single gunshot wound to the head. The males were also found with ligature marks and restrained to a chair.

"He made the husbands watch.", added Prentiss. Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"It says here that they were all drugged with Dilaudid in order to subdue them. Morgan said pointing at the file.

" But Tobias never did that to his victims until, well you know..."

"It's still not a coincidence that he used Dilaudid...", Spencer started.

" So this Unsub's familiar with the case, but not the specifics.", Hotch added.

" The Unsub obviously has prior knowledge of the case, but not enough to know exactly when the drug was used.", Prentiss commented.

"I knew the fact that I was drugged was in the papers, but the name of the drug? Isn't that kind of suspicious?" Spencer questioned.

"So this Unsub has read the file somehow. He may be on the police force or have relations with the FBI.", Hotch concluded. "We'll talk more on the jet. Wheels up in thirty."


	2. Chapter 2

When the jet landed in Vegas, they all went to the local police department to set up and meet the chief of police. Once there, they each split up into pairs to gather as much information possible in order to create the profile for the local police officers. Morgan and Hotch were to go to the coroner's office, Reid and JJ to the crime scene, and Prentiss and Rossi were to visit the latest victims' families.

At the coroner's office, Morgan started to experience a déjà vu moment as the coroner read off his lab results. Both the man and woman in each couple had virtually the same wounds. Each had their throats slit, a vertical gash up one arm, from their wrist to their elbow, and another down their leg, from their crotch to their upper thigh. All the cuts were deep, large gashes and all near major arteries. _Just like the Hankel case_ , Morgan thought.

"What knowledge of the human anatomy would the killer need in order to do this?" Hotch asked, bringing Morgan back into the conversation.

"Only basic knowledge of the human body," The coroner simply responded. "Actually, it sort of reminds me of when you put an animal to slaughter."

"Just like the Hankel case." Morgan commented towards Hotch, as Hotch nodded in remembrance.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Hotch replied to the coroner, and walked out the door, Morgan tailing behind him.

"Always happy to assist the FBI!" He responded as the two agents walked down the hall, made their way towards their vehicle, and headed back to the police station.

Meanwhile, Agents Prentiss and Rossi were talking to the latest victims' families. They had all agreed to meet at one home, as if to make it easier for the two FBI agents.

"325 Bennington Court?" Prentiss asked Rossi as he pulled up to their house. It had a shabby appearance and a some-what unpleasant odor coming from the home. It was a one-floored home and, from the looks of it, could barely fit eight people, no matter two whole families.

"Yep," Rossi sighed. "This is the place."

"Not exactly a rich family," Prentiss commented as she got out of the car, headed towards the door and knocked on it, Rossi right beside her. "Kind of ironic based on why our Unsub's killing."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked

"Well it's just this house seems so...humble, and he's killing people who are sinners, so -"

"Yeah, I get it," Rossi interrupted just as the door swung open. "Mrs. Harper? FBI." He repeated the regulated phrase once more as they both flipped their badges. "May we come in?"

All the while, at the crime scene, Reid started to bounce theories off of JJ as they began to go under the yellow crime scene tape.

"I don't know Spence, they weren't exactly poor, I mean, look at this house."

"Actually over half of children born and raised in a poor lifestyle turn out becoming rich, but don't use their fortunes. Plus, just because you're doesn't make you a murder victim."

"Spence, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "

"It's fine."

"Spence, I - "

"It's fine, JJ. Now let's just go through this crime scene and catch our Unsub." He then began to search the crime scene for any hints or clues to add to their profile. It had seemed like they had been at it for at least twenty minutes when JJ found something.

"Hey Spence, come look at this." She said pointing at a manila folder on top of the murder victims' living room desk. Reid opened the folder to find all the information on the Hankel case.

"Everything on Hankel," JJ observed. "Why would Henry and Jessica Daniels be studying the Hankel case?"

"I don't think they were," Reid started. "Look at the desk: empty. Every thin is gone except for the folder. That's too clean, even for OCD. That's not just strange, it's suspicious."

"you think the Unsub left it?"

"I think it's a possibility. Let's go tell Hotch. He should add this to the profile." Reid said as he and JJ headed out of the crime scene and into their car.


	3. Chapter 3

_***A little short, but you will a very long one soon...remember quality, not quantity!***_

"We got something." Reid exclaimed as he and JJ walked into the LVPD.

"Same here." Morgan said as he moved from the murder board towards the table behind him, and sat down.

"You first." Reid said as he and JJ joined him at the table.

"Well we went to the Coroner's office to get the lab results," Morgan started as Hotch also made his way towards the table. "It's exactly like the Hankel case."

"Worse," Hotch cut in. "If it weren't for the fact that he's dead, I would have even suggested it was the same Unsub. Likely even."

"But it can't be," Reid interrupted. "Hankel's dead. Hankel is dead." He said more to himself than anyone else.

"I know," Hotch reassured. "I'm just stating how _similar_ our Unsub is to Hankel. It's _like_ he's the same person."

"Maybe a relative?" Morgan suggested.

"Same motive, same family, it's a possibility." JJ agreed. Just then Prentiss and Rossi walked into the department and headed towards the table. "What did you two find at the Harper's?" She asked, motioning towards both Rossi and Prentiss as they sat down.

"Um, well…" Prentiss started.

"They aren't exactly a cooperative family." Rossi cut in.

"Yeah that's a word for it." Prentiss said.

"What do you mean?" Reid questioned.

"Well we couldn't exactly get them to talk to us for more than five minutes at a time, before they started fighting with each other." Prentiss continued.

"Not even mentioning if we asked about her son's life and if he was involved in any criminal activity whatsoever." Rossi exclaimed.

"Oh that was a riot. And then they _asked_ us to leave." Prentiss finished.

"So not good?" Moran joked.

"No." Rossi simply replied. "So how about you guys." He said motioning to both JJ and Reid.

"We actually found something useful." JJ exclaimed as she grabbed the evidence bag and slid it to the middle of the table. "A file on the Hankel case."

"He's studying it?" Morgan asked.

"Actually," Reid commented. "We think the Unsub left it there, as if to lead us to connect that case to this one, in case we hadn't figured it out already."

"So he wants us to know. How sick." Morgan stated.

"Sick, but helpful." Hotch concluded. "Emily, I want you and Morgan to look up any relatives of Hankel that might fit this profile. Everyone else get ready for the profile, JJ-"

"I'll tell them that we're ready" She said, already getting up from her chair and heading towards the chief's office. Once she emerged and gave them a nod, they all headed towards the big conference room where they were to give the profile.

 _This is going to fun_ Reid sarcastically thought as he watch them all head towards the room as he hung back to have, yet again, another cup of coffee.


	4. Authors note

_**Sorry for the delay guys, I'm actually going to only post two chapters a week if that's all right with you, I had prewritten chapters but now since we're getting closer to the end of those pre-written ones, I need to actually write more! In order to do that, I need more time without giving you a week or two without any chapters, and I knew you guys wouldn't want that! Thanks for the understanding!**_

 _ **SpencerReidIsMyLife**_


	5. Chapter 4

Reid looked around the police department, trying to focus on anything but the problem at hand. _Why would the Unsub copy Tobias? What's so special about Tobias? Was he targeting the team? Did he know our team would be on this case? Is he targeting me? Is he - no. No, don't think like that. That's selfish._ He sighed, there were so many questions, yet so little answers.

"Reid," Morgan said, breaking Reid out of his trance, "It's time to deliver the profile." Earning a nod from Reid, they both headed towards the room filled with police officers waiting for a profile to catch their killer.

"Ready?" Hotch asked, as they walked into the room.

"Ready." Reid replied, settling into his place in the front of the room.

Hotch then cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, and began. "We believe your Unsub is definitely a white male, ranging from his mid-30's to mid-40's. He is highly religious, and is likely living in an isolated location."

"He is only killing within this town, which leads us to believe that he lives, or has lived, in this town, or has a specific attachment towards it," Morgan continued.

"Actually, he is not only killing in the same town, but in the same neighborhood," Reid started. "The murders are only 1.5 street blocks apart, indicating that, if he does have a special attachment towards this town, it has something to do with this certain area."

"There is also the aspect of him killing again," Rossi stated.

"If he continues with his pattern, he will most likely kill another couple by tomorrow morning, if not caught," JJ added.

"We also strongly believe that he is copying the crimes of Tobias Hankel," Hotch added.

"Why's that?" one of the officers asked.

"We had also worked that case, and may of the acts are not only similar, but exactly the same," Reid simply stated as the officer nodded in, what he hoped was, comprehension.

"That's all for now," Hotch concluded. "We'll let you know if we find out more."

With that, the team headed out of the room and were going back to their files, when Morgan's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and, seeing it was Garcia, motioned the team over towards the murder board.

"Hey baby girl, you're on speaker," he said as he answered the call and put his cell in the middle of the nearby table.

"Hey Morgan, I've got somethin' for ya," she replied.

"'Kay, shoot," he said.

"Okay, well I was looking into the police reports of your victims' murders, and I found a witness at your latest couple's murder. And get this: he was even the one to call 911...just like last time," she finished.

"Okay, thanks Garcia," he said, and hung up.

"Let's go then," Hotch said as he and the rest of the team exited the department.


	6. Author's Note: 2

sorry for the mix up, uploaded wrong chapter! Hope you guys like this one!


	7. Chapter 5

Not even 10 minutes later, they were pulling up to a home that was practically identical to Hankel's. The patio steps were rusty and wooden and the door frame was an off-white color, covered with dirt. The land had to be at least as big as Hankel's, if not bigger. _He really is trying to be like Tobias._ Reid thought as he and the team exited their black SUV's. Wasting no time, Hotch called them over towards to patio steps, as they got their bullet-proof vests strapped on, and began to give orders.

"Okay, I want Morgan and Prentiss to check out the back and search the land. JJ and Reid can go through the front of the house, and Rossi and I will go through the back. Got it?"

"Got it." Morgan replied while the others simply nodded.

As the others began to disperse, Reid began heading towards the steps in the front of the house, when JJ caught his arm, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" he urgently asked. _They were about to raid a suspect's home after all!_ _What could be so important that she couldn't wait until later for?_

"Can we not split up this time?" she pleaded. _Oh my God. I didn't think about what she must be going through...reliving everything...just like I am...How can I be so selfish?! How can I be so...self absorbed!_ But instead of saying any of this he just smiled. It was a nice smile. It was a comforting, sympathetic smile. It said: I know what you're going through.

"Of course," he replied, and they headed towards the front door.

JJ knocked on the door and shouted "FBI, OPEN UP!" When no one answered they backed up and Reid kicked the door open, leading themselves into the home.

They went through the kitchen, living room, bedrooms, and dining room, shouting "clear" to their other team members. The only room left to clear was, what looked like, a spare room.

As Reid kicked down the door, everything seemed to happened in slow motion. The room was filled with computers lining up across the walls of the square room. There was a desk near one wall of the room, with a chair underneath it. As Reid began to enter the room, JJ being right behind him, he stared at the computers, dumbstruck. _This can't be happening. This cannot be happening!_ His breathing began to pick up its pace, and he dropped his gun onto the floor, ignoring the pleas from JJ to tell her what was wrong.

All he could do was think about the girl on the screen. That wavy, brown-haired 15-year old girl on all of those computer screens. He took her. He had done the one thing anyone could do to break Reid. He took his little sister.

 **A/N:**

 ***Again, I know this is still short, but I promise the next one will be longer!***


	8. Chapter 6

As the tears silently leaked from his eyelids, Reid began to bury his head in the palms of his hands.

"Reid, what's wrong?" JJ asked. When he didn't respond, she tried again, "Reid...Spencer, please, tell me what's wrong!"

"This can't be happening.", Reid murmured inaudibly into his hands.

"What?" she prodded, trying to get a clear response.

Reid rubbed his hands across his cheeks, as if that would clean his tear-stained face. He then proceeded to wipe his hands on his trousers, and slowly lifted his head so that his eyes met with hers.

"This can't be happening, JJ.", he repeated.

"What can't be happening, Spence? What's wrong?"

"That-that girl", he started, "That girl on that screen, she-she's my sister, JJ, he took my sister..." He paused, trying to accumulate his thoughts, as JJ chose that moment to call the team in.

"Hey guys, get in here!" she practically bellowed.

" It's happening all over again, JJ. He's doing it again. He's tearing my life apart... It's-it's happening all over again...", Reid said while his eyes never left JJ's.

"What is?" Hotch asked as he and the rest of the team entered the guest room. He took one look at the screens and immediately turned to Morgan.

"Call Garcia. Tell her we need her here, ASAP."

"Yes sir.", was all he said in reply as he left the room with the rest of the team, so that only Hotch, JJ, and Reid were left in the room.

"That's Reid's sist-", JJ started.

"I know.", Hotch interrupted.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How do i know about your sister?"

"Point taken.", she gave in.

"It's my job to know anything and everything about everyone on this team," Hotch elaborated as JJ nodded, "in case of an emergency."

Reid then turned to follow them when Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Reid," Hotch started, "Look at me."

Reid, whose attention was greatly focused on his fire-truck red converse sneakers, reluctantly looked up into his superior's eyes. Knowing all his thoughts were being analyzed by the profiler that very second, he tried his best to keep his behavior in tact.

"You've been craving, haven't you?" Hotch asked as Reid proceeded to lower his head in guilt. "Reid, I-"

"I'm not stepping down from this case."

"I wasn't going to-"

"I know you already thought I was too close to this case because of Hankel, that's why everyone tried to get me step down before we even started, right? And now that my sister's involved you have a valid reason to take me off, but i am a valuable asset to this case. This Unsub is copying Hankel, and no-one knows Hankel better than I. Plus, the fact that my sister was taken just makes it even more crucial that i work this case. I don't want to find out second-hand that you apprehended the Unsub, or that he beat and drugged my sister...or that she OD-ed...Natalie's strong, but she's only human. For god's sake, Hotch, if Tobias didn't revive me i wouldn't even be alive! I don't-"

"Reid.", Hotch firmly stated," I was not going to suggest that you step down from this case, but rather you take a moment to calm down, and then come and explain your situation to the team. They are going to have questions, you know. Garcia should be here in about two hours. We'll gather everyone in the Unsub's family room then, and you can explain everything, okay?"

Reid, too grateful for words, just nodded and headed towards the Unsub's bathroom. He closed the bathroom door, locked it, and leaned his elbows against the sink, staring at the drain. Slowly, he lifted his head to reveal a monstrosity staring back at him. His cheeks were red and tear-stained, his eyes were puffy, and his hair was raddled so much that he could easily pass for a homeless man. _Or a drugee._ He reminded himself. Hotch had been right, he had been craving. _But it's more than that_ , he thought. He had practically been begging himself for the drug. _What's the point? Natalie is just going to end up dying and it'll start all over again._ He knew the team would want to help with his addiction, but he didn't want to admit it. _Who would want to help me anyway? It doesn't matter. I'm worthless. I'm a worthless drugee who spurts out random facts every five seconds. Who would want to even be near me, no matter help me._ Despite this, he took a towel on a near-by rack, and began to wipe his face with it. It was no use, however, because not even thirty seconds later he was huddled up in a corner, sulking his eyes out. after about an hour of crying, he reached over to his satchel and pulled out 2 small bottles of Dilaudid and a needle. _I could do this right here. In the Unsub's bathroom. No one would care. No one would give a dam._ Despite these thoughts, he let the rest of the tears fall and, upon hearing a knock at the door, he took the towel he had clutched in his hand and wiped his face about two more times with it. Only then did he unlock the door and proceed towards the Unsub's family room, only to find all six team members sitting on the Unsub's couches, waiting for his explanation on, well, everything.

 _It's so bizarre to be moving around an Unsub's home without a care in the world_ , he thought. _We should be out there catching him, we should be saving my sister!_ Though he knew that would have to wait, because excluding JJ and Hotch, no-one o the team even knew he had a sister, no matter that she was taken by Hankel. Then it hit him. _This time it's different._ As he looked around the room, he saw loving, comforting, and concerned people. He saw people ready to take this Unsub down the second they saw him, just because they knew this case affected him more than anyone else _And they don't even know why_ , he thought as he confidently approached the room. _This time I'm not alone. This time, I have Family._


	9. Chapter 7

***Sorry guys, when i posted this chapter, i copied and pasted it via my cell, and neglected to realize it coded wrong. Only after i got one message 10 minutes after posting and two in a half hour was i finally able to fix it (I was at school at the time :P) Don't fret! From now on i will post from my laptop! Thanks again for caring so much! Now on with the story...***

"What's going on Reid?" Morgan asked as Reid made his way towards the living area. Reid took a deep breath. _It's all going to be okay. It's all going to be okay._

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do," Reid started, "But I want you to know that I didn't mean to hide this from any of you, it just never really came up…."

"Tell them Reid," Hotch began, "It's for the best."

"What?" Morgan exclaimed, "You knew about… Whatever 'this' is?"

"He had to," Reid interrupted, "it's his job. He had to know about her, she's my family…"

"Your family?" Prentiss asked

"When I was a kid, my mother had another child. This was before my dad left… And when I was nine years old, it was two weeks before I turned ten, my little baby sister was born. Her name's Natalie. Natalie Alexandra Reid. When I sent my mother to the institution, I thought I got custody over my sister, but then social services came. They took her away from me. She's supposed to be with her foster family now….they let me see her though. I guess that's good. She got smart though too. When she was 14, she was diagnosed with an eidetic memory, just like me. She has an IQ of 176, but she's only in high school. She's in her senior year and is 16 years old…..she still blames me for social services taking her… she always did... But right now- just then, there were computer screens in that guest room. She's on them. She's on every one of them. Nat's on those screens, and I can't do a thing about it. I can't save her, I can't-"

"Don't." Morgan exclaimed, "Don't blame yourself pretty boy, we'll save her. We'll do it."

"I know, but it's just….We have to, right? I mean, besides my mom, she's all I have. And my mom, with her condition, she could die any moment, and-"

"She's not hat old Reid." Rossi stated, "I mean, you're only thirty, how old can she be?"

"Rossi!" Garcia scolded, "Don't you know wh-"

"Garcia," Reid interrupted, "it's okay. He didn't know. He wasn't here yet, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just figured…."

"Yah, I know."

"What is it?" Rossi questioned.

"My mom's a paranoid schizophrenic. She has been since I was six. When my dad left four years later, I took care of her until I was eighteen, and I sent her away to a mental hospital….I couldn't take care of her anymore…."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know."

"I mean, I'm sorry for what you went through, you weren't supposed to go through that…"

"We all have our secrets Rossi, but thank you… I guess."

"You're not alone pretty boy," Morgan said.

"What?"

"You said all you have is your mum and your sister, that's not true. You have us," he said, motioning to everyone, "but I know what you mean. We all do. We will find her. Whatever it takes we'll do it. We'll find her."

Reid met his eyes with Morgan's. He knew what he had to say. _What he was supposed to say,_ he reminded himself. But instead of doing that, he did the one thing he tried so hard to keep from doing. But as soon as the first tear escaped, he began to break it down. Tear after tear fell down his face, and he couldn't help but think about his own experience with Tobias.

 _The room was cold and reeked of fish. Tobias had taken my shoes off and was proceeding to take my socks off._

 _Why did I split up! Why didn't I just do what I was supposed to do!_

 _"Confess your sins"_

 _"I'm not a sinner."_

 _Why did I even become an FBI agent? Why couldn't I just be like my father wanted: normal._

 _"Everyone's a sinner boy, you just have to dig down deep enough."_

 _Because you're not normal...you're worthless...just like your father said. Just like-_

 _Then I spotted it: the twigs. My socks were well off my feet now, and Tobias decided to ask the repeated taunt once more:_

 _"Confess your sins, boy, or pay the consequences!"_

 _"No." I responded, still trying to keep my pride in check, just in case my colleagues happened to be watching._

 _"Your loss"_

 _Tobias then took the bundle of twigs and swung back and just as they hit was about to come, he felt a Tap on his knee_

"We'll find her." Morgan said as he laid a hand on Reid's knee.

"I know," Reid said as he took a big, shaky breath. "I just hope she's alive when we do."

"I hope so too Reid, I hope so too."


	10. Chapter 8

Natalie Reid woke up in what would be a pitch-dark room, if it weren't for the fact of the single lightbulb swaying back and forth repeatedly. She could vaguely see the objects in the small chamber. The first thing that caught her eye was a line of desktop computers filming, what looked like, average American citizens. To the right of that, there was a fairly organized desk. _Military structured_ , she reminded herself. As she looked further left, she saw a metal safe which was sealed shut.

 _Why am I here?_ She thought, just as a dark figure stormed in through a door on her right.

"I see you're awake." He stated as he stepped closer into the dim light presented by the lightbulb. He had a large jacket on, along with a pair of jeans. He meticulously took his jacket off, revealing his black t-shirt underneath. His hair was black and ruffled, as if he hadn't brushed it in a few days. His face gave away a peach-like color as he stepped further into the light. All she could do was sit and stare at the menacing man in front of her.

"What you looking at girl?" he demanded.

 _Oh God_ , she thought, _what do I do now?_

He grabbed a black sack from the corner of the room, along with the chair from his desk, and he pulled the chair forward enough so that it was directly in front of her. He then proceeded to place the bag on the floor and sit in the chair. He then leaned forward, making his face only inches away from hers, and said,

"Confess your sins." _Oh shit!_ She thought, _that's what Tobias said to Spencer….But Tobias is dead, so then why-_

"You hear me girl? Confess your sins!" _He's getting angrier…._

"I'm not a sinner." She finally responded, defiance showing I her voice. _I can't give into him._

"We're all sinners, confess!"

"No." she said with dignity. _I won't give into him!_

"Alright," he replied as he grabbed my right shoe and began to untie its laces, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You don't have to do this," I answered, trying to get on his 'good-side', "There's another way out of this." He just pulled my fire-truck red converse sneaker to the side, and pulled up my left shoe.

"There is no way _out_ ," he emphasized, "only confessing will give you clarity."

"I have nothing to confess." _I really don't. There is nothing I have done that goes against God….and even if I have…..I would never tell him, right?_

"You will," he said as he slipped off my other shoe and continued onto my socks, "in time." _Crap! Why does he even have me here? I'm not special. I'm just a 16 year old girl in college with a high IQ, what's so special about that?_ She would have laughed about her own thoughts, if it weren't for the predicament she was in right now. He now brought her bare, right foot onto his left knee. "Last chance- Confess. Your. Sins!"

"I already told you," she said as exhaustion from repetition leaked into her voice, "I don't have any to confess."

"Well then," he said as he took a bundle of twigs out of the sack, "Let's begin." _Oh God! This can't be happening! This has to be a dream- a-a nightmare! Just wake up Natalie, just wake-_

CRACK!

"Agh!" _That hurt like Hell!_

CRACK!

"PLEASE!" _Wait- I'm begging with him, why am I doing that?_

CRACK!

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, dignity now the least of her worries.

"You can scream all you want girl," he said, "no-one can here you here."

CRACK!

"Spencer!" _Wait- why Spencer I haven't seen him in years….._ she thought only to be countered by her own thoughts, _Only because I haven't let him: he comes, I just don't let him: why don't I let him?!_ Tears now began to stream down her face and she yelled again, "PLEASE! SPENCER, HELP!"

The 'Unsub' put down the sticks. "He can't help you."

After I took a minute to catch my breath, I coldly responded, "So then why is that camera recording?"

He then stood up, walked around to his desk, and took something out of the drawer. He turned to face me and smiled. "Maybe these will loosen you up a bit…"

I looked at what he had in his hands _Drugs. Oh God…..Can't I think of something better than 'oh God?'_

"After all," he continued, it did to your brother…."

"That's Dilaudid?!" she blurted out unintentionally. _I remember my foster family telling me about that…._

"Of course it is, what else would it be?" He taunted.

"Oh Hell no!" she screamed as she tried to free herself from the restraints by tugging at the ropes, even though she knew it was pointless. _No. I can't let this happen…..I WON'T let this happen….._ "Please…" She tried, one last time.

"No use fighting," he said as he fastened the belt around her forearm, and held the needle in place, "it'll just make it hurt more." And with that, he expelled the liquid into her vein as her head jerked back, and her body finally submitted to the drug.


	11. Author's Note: 3

*** Hey guys its me, just want to say that it has been 8 chapters and only 19 reviews... maybe if you guys review more i'll be motivated to write faster... just a thought... Love ya all!**

 **PS: i miscalculated Nat's age, but for the sake of the story lets just pretend she's 16 and her senior year of high school, like the original chapter said, instead of her age being 21 like it should be! sorry for the confusion!**

 **Again: love ya all! Bye! :P**


	12. Chapter 9

***Sorry, i know it's a day late... I blame writer's block... Now on with the story!***

"Agents," the sheriff called walking out of the guest room just enough so he was in the team's view, "I think you outta see this." Spencer's head jerked up at the statement. _Here we go again_ , he thought as he stood up and headed towards the guest room, immediately followed by his teammates.

As he walked into the room, he knew what the sheriff had meant. He anxiously looked up at the screens and saw Natalie begin to wake up in the chair that held her captive. She looked beaten and vulnerable. She kept looking around the room – analyzing it. _She's smart,_ he reminded himself, _she'll be strong. She won't let him win._ But that was exactly what he was afraid of, would she be so defiant that he would kill her? Or worse, get her addicted to drugs? Have her OD? _No,_ he thought again, _don't think like that, stop thinking like –_

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by the slamming of a door and the image of the Unsub making his way towards Natalie.

"I see you're awake." The Unsub said, as he stepped closer to her and leaned forward enough, so that he was seen in the dim light of the lightbulb. All Natalie did was stare. _Shock_ , Reid thought, _or fear._ Either way, he knew what the Unsub would say next. The exact thing Tobias said to him. He would comment on –

"What are you looking at girl?" Natalie's eyes went wide as he said this. _She's not thinking straight,_ he thought, _she needs to think!_

The Unsub took off his jacket and brought over a chair and a black bag from somewhere off-camera. He then sat in the chair, leaned closer to her so that he was only inches away from touching her nose with his, and said the one thing Spencer Reid feared the most, "Confess your sins."

 _No. No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! This can't –_

"You hear me, girl?! Confess your sins!" _She isn't answering, why isn't she answering!_

"I'm not a sinner." _Oh God_. Reid knew that she wouldn't give in to him – that she couldn't – but he just couldn't stand to see her be tortured in such a way. But he had to, his teammates wouldn't tell him the _full_ truth if he didn't.

"We're all sinner, confess!"

"No." Tears were now free-falling down spencer's face.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he started to pull off her right shoe. After a few seconds, Natalie tried a different tactic.

"You don't have to do this," she said, "There's another way out." _Negotiating, that's good, well, better than defiance…._

"There is no way _out_. Only confessing will give you clarity." _Shit_ , he scolded himself, _I should have known!_

"I have nothing to confess!" she was practically pleading now.

"You will," he said as he slipped off her left shoe and continued onto one of her socks, "in time." He now brought up her right foot, now bared, to his left knee. _Please don't…._ Reid silently begged.

"Last chance – Confess your sins!"

"I already told you – I don't have any." She said, exasperation showing in her voice.

"Alright then." _Please don't! She doesn't deserve –_

SMACK!

"Argh!"

SMACK!

"PLEASE!"

SMACK!

"AHHHH!"

Reid clenched his fists, as Hotch practically scolded Garcia for not being able to locate his IP address, but all Spencer could hear was her screams.

"You can scream all you want, girl, no-one can hear you hear."

SMACK!

"Spencer! PLEASE! SPENCER! HELP!" _Me? Why was she calling to me? She hates me! How could she even –_

"He can't help you." The Unsub said as he put down the dreaded sticks.

"So then why is that camera recording?" She shot back. _Oh. My. God. She saw it? She knows I'm watching! She put the pieces together! Oh God I love her! If only I could hug her right now – But what if I can't help her? What if I'm too weak and helpless that –_

"Maybe these will loosen you up a bit." The Unsub held two liquid bottles and a needle in his hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen next. "After all," the Unsub taunted, "it did to your brother."

"That's Dilaudid?" She questioned. _How does she know about the Dilaudid? I never told anyone outside of the team….. Does she know I got addicted? And her voice…._ he thought, _It sounds so desperate… Why can't I help her?!_

"Of course it is," he paused for her reaction, "what else would it be?"

"Oh Hell NO!" She screamed, pulling on the restraints.

"Please, don't…" Reid spoke his thoughts aloud, though only loud enough for Hotch to hear.

"No use fighting," the Unsub said as he fastened the belt securely around her arm and fresh tears began to fall down Reid's face, "it'll only make it hurt more."

"And with that the liquid poured into her veins as the needle punctured her skin, and her head jerked back, allowing the drug to take over.

The Unsub ejected the needle from her arm and walked up to the camera, dragging the chair with him, and sat down. He leaned closer in front of the camera and said,

"I hope you're watching Spencer, because this is only the beginning." The Unsub stood up, walked out of view, and a door slammed, leaving the 7 agents with the image of a 16 year old girl knocked out from drugs. And it was only the beginning.


	13. Chapter 10

***I know i haven't posted at all last week, so to make it up to you guys i will be posting double this week (4 chapters)! Sorry, school had a priority last week, I'll try to keep on top of things!***

 ***Warning:slight mention of suicidal thoughts at the end(one sentence, may show up later on) If you don't like it, don't Reid it.(Get what i did there! XD)Now on with the story...***

 _"_ _Natalie, I'm sorry, I-" Spencer started._

 _"_ _No! No you can't do this! You're my brother!" An 11 year old Natalie practically screamed._ I'm eleven? Why am I eleven?

 _"_ _Natalie, this is the best thing for you, I-I can't take care of you well enough to-"_

 _"_ _I don't want any reasoning, Spencer. No excuses could ever make up for this." Natalie said as she stood up and stormed out of the living room._

 _"_ _Nat! Nat, wait!" Spencer called, but she kept on walking._ Why did I keep on walking? , Natalie kept thinking as she slowly regained consciousness.

"I didn't mean to….didn'-didn't mean to, I-" Natalie muttered.

"What did you _not_ mean to do?" The Unsub demanded as he maliciously leaned against his desk.

"To-to keep walking…" She mumbled, still in the process of waking up.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be doing any of that anytime soon. And frankly," he leaned closer as he paused, "I couldn't care less." He finished as he walked back towards his desk and started messing around with his keyboard.

"What do you want?" she asked, on the edge of bitterness.

"I'm glad you asked," he said as he made his way over to his computer screens and turned them on, "I want you…to choose."

"What?" she demanded, confused by his request, as he moved out of the way of the computer screens that were, yet again, displaying video feeds of four average American citizens.

"I want you to choose who dies." He clarified, gesturing towards the screens. _What? I-There's no possible way I can 'choose'! I could never-would never- do anything like that._ When he was greeted with silence, he continued, "Or you can always choose one to live- that's what your brother did. It's all the same in the end. After all, like brother, like sister….." he trailed off into a laugh. It was an abnormal laugh-almost mutinous….

Seeing no other choice, Natalie finally spoke up, "The one in the far right corner-she lives."

"Great minds think alike…." he muttered as he walked out of the room and locked the door. It was at that moment that Natalie finally let the tears fall. _Did I just decide someone's fate? Were three people going to die because of me?! Was my decision that powerful…..is it?_

Even though she was ashamed of her decision, and wanted more than anything to just look away, she couldn't. She was physically unable to peal her eyes away. She stared at the computer screens as, one by one, the 3 other people were slaughtered. And it was all because of her. All because of her one decision. And as the third screen went dead, she couldn't stop the one thought from coming to her mind.

 _He was right,_ she thought, _I should have killed myself….I deserve it._

 **By the way, italicize either means flashback or internal thoughts:**

 **The flash back in beginning is italicized, so thoughts are print**

 **otherwise all italicization is thought: Thanks!***


	14. Chapter 11

Reid stared at the computer screens, unable to look away. _He actually did it_ , he thought, _he actually drugged her…._ As the reality of the video began to kick in, anger shot through Spencer's eyes. _He did this to her: He ruined her life like Tobias did mine!_

Hotch could clearly see the anger forming in the younger agent, and approached Reid by placing his open hand on his shoulder. Reid then turned to Hotch as he listened to him speak,

"No use getting angry: It won't change anything."

"I know," Reid said as he looked back at the screens, "I knew this would happen you know." When Hotch looked bemused at the comment, Reid clarified, "Subconsciously, I mean. It's all in the profile, I…..I shouldn't be reacting the way I am…."

"You have e very right to be acting the way you are." Hotch immediately responded, as if to assure the agent.

"Yes….but I should know better."

And with a weak smile, and another pat on Reid's shoulder, the older man left Reid to his own thoughts.

About four hours later, Reid came back into the living area.

"Guys, he's back." He said as he quickly turned on his heels, and headed back towards the room.

"Here goes nothing," Morgan muttered as Hotch gestured for them to follow him towards the guest room. When they got in, they all immediately became engrossed in the live-stream video feed of Natalie and her tormentor.

"I-I didn't- I didn't mean to….I….I-"

"What did you _not_ meant to do?" The Unsub demanded somewhere off-camera.

"To-to keep walking…" _Oh man….She's already giving in? One dose of Dilaudid and she complies….just like he wanted…..I didn't five in that easy, did I?_ , he thought as the Unsub replied,

"Well I'm afraid you won't be doing that anytime soon. And frankly," he said as he came into the camera's view, "I couldn't care less." He then walked back off camera, and some typing and shuffling around could be heard now and then, until Natalie finally spoke up,

"What do you want?" _Straight and to the point_ , Spencer thought, _that's good….I think…._

"I'm glad you asked," He replied as he shuffled some more things around, and a click could be heard, "I want you….to choose." Reid could even hear the smirk as the Unsub smoke. _Choose? What does he mean – Choose? He can't mean –_

"What?" she asked, as if reading Spencer's mind.

"I want you. To choose. Who dies." He said, punctuating each word. _Oh God_ , he thought, _He does! I don't think I can handle –_

"Hotch." Reid squeaked before he could stop himself.

"Hurry up with that virus, Garcia!" was Hotch's only reply. After a moment of silence, the Unsub added,

"Or you could always one to live – that's what your brother did. It's all the same in the end. After all, like brother, like sister…." After about another minute of complete silence, she took a deep breath and responded,

"The one on the far right corner – she lives." _This can't be happening….._

"Great minds think alike…" The Unsub muttered as he shuffled, yet more things, around, and a door being slammed along with the sound of a lock being clicked was heard.

And it wasn't until Spencer heard that click that both he and Natalie allowed themselves to burst into tears. And as they both listened to the 3 other couples being slaughtered to death, Spencer couldn't help but feel her pain – his pain. He had seen and lived through all she was going through and now she had to endure the same hell he went through. The drugs, the beatings – all of it. He knew every thought she was thinking.

After all, great minds do think alike.


	15. Chapter 12

Natalie stared at the one remaining computer screen. _Why hadn't he called the cops, or gave them the address?_ She didn't have any more time to wonder, however, because the slam of a door had, once again, strayed her away from her thoughts.

"You didn't have to kill all those people." She said as the Unsub hastily took off his gloves and other bloody clothing, ignoring her, "What about her?" Natalie prodded as she pointed towards the screen.

"What about her?" the Unsub mocked coolly, still continuing with his task.

"How are they supposed to save her if they don't know who, or where, she is?" After hearing her harsh words, the Unsub turned towards her, gun in hand.

"Does it look like I'm playing around?" he demanded as he the safety off of his gun and pointed it at her head. _Oh God, what do I do…What do I do?!_

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"N-n-no, no, I was just –"

"You were just looking for trouble, weren't you?" he mocked, pushing the barrel of the gun into her forehead, making an indent in her skin.

"No, I just –"

"You're just like your brother, you know," he cut off, "Trying to weasel your way out of everything." He claimed as he waved the gun around some more. "Choose." He said, backing up a bit.

"What?" _Choose? Choose what?_

"Chose who dies."

"I don't unde –"

"Then let me dumb it down for you: you know the members of your brother's team – choose who dies." _What? No I can't, I could never!_

"You're copying everything Tobias did to Spencer, aren't you?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Choose." He said, taken aback.

"Well, you're different than Tobias though." She ranted.

"Choose." He firmly stated, anger clearly surfacing.

"Tobias could control his temper."

"Choose!" He finally broke.

"No." she defiantly declined.

"Choose or you die!"

"No."

"You would rather die for your brother than live?" he questioned, half astonished, half frustrated.

"You won't shoot me." _At least I hope he won't…..where am I going with this again?_

"I can and I will!"

"No you won't. You need me. You won't shoot me."

"Who says I _need_ you?"

"You did, well not directly, of course. Your behavior told me. You need me for something. Tell me, what do you need me for?" She ranted. _I sound like my brother….._

After a long silence, excluding the noise of the Unsub's shoes as he paced back and forth, a smile emerged onto her tormentor's face. It was almost as if he had just remembered something.

"Tell me, Natalie, do you know who Jason Reid is?" As soon as she heard the name, he knew what his plan was, but she didn't want a gun aimed at her again, so she answered as quickly as she possibly could.

"Y-yes. Yes I do. He's my uncle." Is all she managed to get out.

"That he is. And tell me, do you remember what he did to you?" He taunted.

"Of course."

'Then I suggest you keep that in mind the next time you try to defy me. I can do worse to you in an hour than he did in an week." He concluded, making his way out, as Natalie retaliated.

"No you couldn't." she said, staring at him as he glared at her. He was in front of her in only two, long strides, and grabbed the collar of her shirt in his fist.

"And how do you know that?" He mocked.

"You don't have the guts to rape a girl." She replied coolly, knowing exactly what was going to happen. _He's going to do it anyway_ , she thought, _might as well stand my ground….._

"Would you like a demonstration?" he rhetorically asked, and without giving her time to respond, he added, "I think a demonstration is in order." He concluded as he slowly peeled off her shirt.


	16. Author's Note:4

*** Hopefully Friday's second chapter will be up tonight, if not then tomorrow, and Monday's single chapter will be up(hopefully) by tomorrow or Thursday, and i will try to make Friday's on time, sorry for the delay!( and for the lack of grammar in this run-on sentence/rant!)***


	17. Chapter 13

***I know, I know, even later than my late deadline- I promise i am trying my best!***

 ***Warning: mentions of rape- if you don't like, don't read.***

"Son of a bitch!" Reid shouted as he punched the wall with his right fist. _Why did he have to do that to her? Why didn't he just, I don't know, do something…else! It was bad enough that he went and drugged her, but now she would have the deaths of six couples on her conscience. Why is this happening to her? Did the Unsub want to get back at me? Is this 'my' fault?_

"Reid?" Morgan asked, sympathetically grasping his shoulder. As Reid turned around to face Morgan, he struggled to prevent the tears from falling. He looked down at his hand, finally seeing the damage he had caused, and immediately looked back up to face Morgan. His hand was covered in dark blue and purple splots. His knuckles were even going from a deep shade of purple to a light black.

"Come on, let's get that iced."

"Morgan–"

"Now." Seeing that Morgan was no longer asking, he immediately followed. Morgan went into the Unsub's refrigerator, thankful to find a tray of ice cubes. He then went into a near-by cabinet and found a pack of Ziploc-bags. _Well,_ Morgan thought, _at least he's organized…_ He dumped the ice cubes into a bag turned to Reid who had, surprisingly, sat in a chair. His good head was holding his head as a fresh headache began to form.

"Here "Morgan said, offering him the bag.

"Thanks." he said as he took his hand off his head, and took the bag and applied it to his injured fist.

"You shouldn't have hit that wall you know." Morgan said as he sat down next to him.

"I know." He simply answered.

"Then why?"

"You're telling me that you didn't get angry when I was abducted?" Reid countered as Morgan gave him a smirk and return.

"I don't think I've seen you curse since our little prank war." Morgan said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, still hate you for that by the way."

"You're screaming wasn't a good enough come back?"

"Nope." he smirked as he winced from the pain coming from his fist.

"Just don't damage anymore walls." Morgan joked.

"I'll try." Reid smiled.

"Reid, Morgan. He's back." Hodge announced as he led them back into the guest room.

He saw the image of Natalie staring at the computer screens, in shock. _Was this how I was?_ Reid pondered as the Unsub began hastily taking off his gloves and other bloody clothing.

"You didn't have to kill all those people." When the Unsub continue to ignore her, she tried a different approach. "What about her?" She asked, motioning towards the remaining screen.

"What about her?" The Unsub countered, still trying to complete his task.

"How are they supposed to find her if they don't know who, or where, she is?"

 _Stop antagonizing him!_ Spencer thought as the Unsub turned around, pointing a gun at her. All Spencer could do was help that he didn't shoot her, as he walked closer to her.

"Doesn't look like I'm playing around?" He demanded as he positioned the gun against the side of her head.

When she gave no response, the und sub barked yet another order. "Answer me!" He demanded as a click was heard signaling the safety being clicked off.

"N-n-no-o-no- I was just-" she tried to say, before he cut her off again.

"You're just like your brother, you know. Trying to weasel your way out of everything." He concluded as he waived the gun around some more. _Weasel?_ _What did he mean by 'weasel'? That has to mean something, like h—_

"Choose."

"What?"

"Choose who dies."

"I don't unde-"

"You know the members of your brothers team – choose who dies." That's when Spencer finally realized the _whole_ reality of the situation: he was going to not only use Hankel's tactics, but become an exact copy of him-identical even. Though, realistically, that would never be possible – every person is different, whether they know it or not – he could still become very similar.

"You're copying everything Tobias did to Spencer, aren't you?" _Wow, she does catch on fast…._ Spencer thought as he became, almost, a part of the video.

"Choose." The Unsub hesitated, taken aback from the statement. _Did he not think she would figure it out? Did he think his plan was that flawless…_

"Well, you're different than Tobias though." She ranted as a look came across her face. _I know that look,_ Spencer thought, _this can't be good….._

"Choose." He stated, his muscles growing tense. _He's getting angry…._

"Tobias could control his temper."

"Choose!" He demanded, finally breaking.

"No." She disagreed as she leaned her head closer towards him.

"Choose, or you die!" He threatened as he pushed her shoulder, setting her back into the chair, and kept his hand there.

"No."

"You would rather die for your brother than live?" _Of course she wouldn't…..She just doesn't want to give into him…._

"You won't shoot me." _Don't antagan—_

"I can and I will." He stood up straight, and firmly grasped the gun. Natalie just gulped and continued.

"No you won't. You need me. You won't shoot me." She said more to herself than the Unsub.

"Who says I _need_ you?" The Unsub empathized.

"You did, well, not directly of course. Your behavior told me. You need me for something. Tell me, what do you need me for?" She concluded her small rant. _She sounds like me…._ The Unsub began to pace around the room, until he finally answered,

"Tell me, Natalie, do you know who Jason Reid is?" Reid can see the blood draining from his sister's face as she heard the name. _Who is Jason Reid? Did he do something to Natalie?_

"Y-yes I do. He's my uncle." She stuttered. The pleading in her eyes was present so much that Reid almost had the decency to look away.

"That he is. And tell me, do you remember what he did to you?" He taunted. _What did he do?!_

"Of course." She squeaked, failing at trying not to let her emotion show.

"Then I suggest you keep that in mind the next time you try to defy me. I can do worse to you in an hour than he did in a week." He concluded, making his off-camera, as Natalie retaliated.

"No you couldn't." she said, staring at him as he glared at her. He was in front of her in only two, long strides, and grabbed the collar of her shirt in his fist.

"And how do you know that?" He mocked.

"You don't have the guts to rape a girl." She replied coolly. _Rape? Was she…No, of course not. She would have told somebody, right?_

"Would you like a demonstration?" he rhetorically asked. _Oh God, please…no…_ Without giving her time to respond, he added, "I think a demonstration is in order." He concluded as he slowly peeled off her shirt.


	18. Chapter 14

Natalie groaned as she began to wake up, her head pounding. As her eyes began to focus, they drifted over to her arm to see a second needle mark in her right forearm, and a belt was tied tightly around her right-upper arm. She was no longer in a wooden chair, but on a mattress. She looked down to notice that her legs were not tied, so she could walk around. However her hands were still restrained, and it wasn't until she saw a piece of women's clothing across the room, that she realized her shirt was still missing. _I have to get out of this restraints…._ She thought as she stood up and looked around the room until she found a pocket knife on a nearby side-table. _Her pocket knife._ She grabbed the knife with her hands, and started to cut herself free.

After 8 minutes and 28 seconds, she had known since she was counting, she finally cut the rope restraining her wrists. She then proceeded to un-latch the belt on her upper arm. And finally, out of merely the sense of composure, she grabbed her ripped t-shirt, and slipped it on. _Now what?_ She thought as she glanced around the square room. Seeing as there were not a whole lot of options, she decided to look around the rooms for something to use against her attacker by the time he got back.

The first place she decided to check was the desk in the front of the room. _Garbage,_ she thought, _it's all just papers, and files, and…..mail? Mail! Maybe there's an address or something..._

As if the paper had known her wish, a whole stack of letters were to the same address: Vegas Cemetary-423 Cherry Hill Drive, in Nevada. _Nevada?_ She pondered _I haven't been there in years….Now how to get this address to Spencer….._ Just then she remembered something: the camera.

She ran towards the camera and began to rant.

"Spencer, At least I think that's you on the other side of that camera, Spencer I- I think I know where I am…..I saw a group of letters on his desk: They're all addressed to 423 Cherry Hill Lane in Las Vegas. I-I think that's where I am….Please. Please help me. You're the only one who can." And with that she sat down on a chair in the middle of the room.

 _It's going to be okay. Spencer's coming. He's coming to save me, I hope….Wait! Of course he is, I mean, why else would he be filming it? Plus, Spencer was always there for me, even if I didn't want him to be….He'll find me – I know he will. And when he does, I will make sure to spend every waking moment with him. After all, I haven't seen him in almost a decade. Yes. Spencer will save me and it will all be okay again._

Just then, she felt the collar of her shirt being pulled, and a booming voice erased all the good thoughts she previously visioned.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

 ***I know, I know. Cliffhangers suck. It's okay, it'll all be better soon…..or will it? Hmmm….. Until next time!***


	19. Chapter 15

Spencer stared at the screen as the Unsub slowly peeled off Natalie's shirt. She had a look in her eyes, a look that he had never seen before. There was fear, yes, but there was also guilt. _Guilt?_ He pondered, _why would she feel guilty? This was forced upon her by a man who only wanted harm to come to her and she felt guilty? Why? Why would she feel like this, under the circumstances anyone would understand that this is no one's fault but the perpetrator's! So why the 'hell' is she feeling guilty?! Unless,_ Spencer thought, finally coming to an understanding, _She's blaming herself, isn't she? Well,_ the self-demeaning part of himself countered, _didn't you? Would you expect her, being your sister, to react any differently than you did yourself?_ And he was right. She was blaming herself, and there was nothing he could do about it, except watch the screen. Actually he couldn't even do that. To watch his sister be _raped_ in front of him, even if he wasn't physically there, was just insulting and plain wrong. He couldn't do that to her. _Rape,_ he pondered. Just the thought of the very word brought tears to his eyes. Morgan must have noticed this and, in return, put an open hand on his shoulder.

"Reid," he started as he began to sympathize with the young man. "Maybe you should–"

Reid, being too upset and, let's face it, broken to even listen to the end of Morgan's suggestion, curtly cut him off. "I can't watch this." He said as he practically stormed out of the room and into the bathroom.

Once in the room, Reid double-checked that he had, indeed, locked the door. Once he was positive no one was coming back to get him, he took the needle out of his messenger bag, along with the drug. He filled the needle with the drug and pushed the bottom of it a little to make sure it wouldn't tip over. Then, when he was inches away from his vain and more than ready to plunge the drug into his system, he thought about Natalie. And his mom. And, well, _everyone._ He thought about how they all would react if he died from an overdose right here in this bathroom. His mom would be devastated, he knew that. She might even take her own life. _She wouldn't be able to cope._ Then his team would be upset. _Obviously,_ he told himself, _who wouldn't, seeing a person they've known for years dead from OD-ing?_ But then there was Natalie. Sweet Natalie. If she made it out of this ordeal, _when,_ he reminded himself, _when she made it out,_ she would probably be even angrier than she already was. _She might even result to drugs, like you did,_ he thought as his mind sunk deeper into the dark abyss he called his mind. But no matter how much he thought of these consequences, there was still the one undeniable fact: he needed the drug. Craving was one thing, he could deal with cravings, but this was different. He didn't know how long he could hold out until he finally broke. _This was going to be one hell of a night_ , he thought as he desperately racked his brain for what he should do to escape it all.

All the while, the team was watching the Unsub finish off his torture with Natalie, and finally grabbed the drug just in time to subdue her enough so that she fell back and passed out onto the mattress in which she was currently being laid upon. Once they knew the Unsub had left, the team began to switch into Profiler mode, and started to reassess the situation.

"He's disorganized." Hotch said to the, temporarily, silent group.

"How so?" Prentiss questioned as she stared at the screen, unable to keep her eyes off the young girl.

"The way he shouted at her prodding," Hotch began, "the way he put the gun to her head with no cause. He actually raped her for disobeying, and we all know there was no sexual component."

"Okay, so he's disorganized." Rossi confirmed.

"He was organized enough to rape a 16 year old girl." Morgan angrily commented.

"Morgan," JJ warned.

"No! I am _done_ sitting around and watching Reid fall apart. We need to catch this bastard, and we need to do it _NOW._ "

"We will. It'll just take a little more time than we thought." Garcia tried to soothe Morgan enough so that his anger would die down. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful.

"We don't have time." He stated the obvious.

"We have to stay objective." Hotch responded.

"To _hell_ with that!" When it looked like Hotch was going to retaliate against his comment, he added, "I'm going to go check on Reid." And he stormed out of the room.

"Morgan –" Hotch started, but Rossi stopped him by placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Let him go: he needs some space."

As Morgan approached the bathroom door, he had guessed Reid was in it since he saw the light on, he knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he tried again. When that failed, he tried the doorknob, and was startled to find it unlocked. He cautiously opened the door, and was horrified at what he saw.


	20. Chapter 16

"Please," Natalie began as he tied the rope tighter around her wrists, "Please don't do this." _Begging,_ she thought, _I'm actually begging._ She never begged. Never, in a million years, did she result to begging. Though, given her current circumstances, she couldn't really blame herself. She was currently restrained to a bark of a tree, in the middle of a graveyard, with her hands tied behind her on the other side of the bark. He was currently gripping her hair in order to hold her head up, forcing her to look at her tormentor. So she begged.

"And what exactly," the Unsub started as he put a finger under her chin, lifting it slightly, "do you not want me to do?" And the fact is that, no matter how much she hated to admit it, he was right. She didn't know what he was actually going to do. _But, no matter what it is, it can't be good. Right?_ "That's what I thought." He smirked, as he let go of her head all together, and headed towards a box behind a grave stone, allowing her head to drop to her chest. The Unsub then took a handful of tools, unbeknownst to his victim, and headed back to face her.

"Pathetic…" he muttered as he took the steel rod and swung it, like a baseball bat, right into her abdomen. At first all Natalie could feel was the initial shock of it all, but then the pain registered and it took all the stoicism she could muster to not cry out in pain.

"Now that I've got your attention," the Unsub started, "how about we play a little game?" At this point Natalie was about ready to comply to almost anything he suggested, but she guessed that she didn't answer quickly enough for him because without a second's notice, she was struck again with the steel rod. "An answer would be nice." He stated as he made to swing again before she hastily answered,

"Ok…Okay, I'll play your game." She responded as the Unsub's face practically lit up.

"Excellent," he replied as he turned on the video camera, "I would have hated to have to kill you without having a little fun first." At that moment she wanted to puke. Right then and there. _Disgusting,_ she thought, _absolutely disgusting…_

"Hello, BAU," he started, blocking Natalie so that she wasn't seen on camera, "You're probably on your way by now, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to make this game a little shorter than intended." He stepped aside to show Natalie beaten up and bruised all over. "Now here's what's going to happen. Until the BAU arrives, you have to share events from your past," he indicated, facing Natalie, "and if you lie you will get a strike. If you get a strike you will be beaten. If you get five strikes, you die. Understand?"

"Yes." Natalie responded, fresh out of sarcastic comments.

"Excellent. First question, did your uncle rape you?"

"Yes." She answered, without hesitation, knowing the team already knew.

"Good. Next question, did your uncle beat you?"

Slightly taken aback by the new preferred subject, she took an unsteady breath and answered, "Occasionally."

"And did he or did he not drug you while he abused you?"

"How is this relevant?" She snapped.

"Wrong answer." He stated as he swung the rod and hit her right upper-thigh.

"Next question, was your mother a prostitute?"

"Yes."

"Was that how she died?"

"No." She responded immediately.

"Tell me how she died."

"No." She responded as he swung again, hitting her abdomen for a third time.

"That's two strikes. Tell me how she died."

"No." She said, unwilling to subdue to this man. Yet another flash of pain exploded in her body, originating from her left shin.

"That's three. You really want to go for a fourth?"

She sighed. Was she really going to die for her dignity?

"My father killed her."

"How?" _Why was he SO interested in this?! Get a grip…_

"Not gonna happen." She responded as another swing came, hitting her right thigh once more.

"You have one more strike, so answer me this: Do you want to die?"

She had to think about that one. Her immediate answer would of course be 'no', but was that the truth? She used to want to die, yes, but that was all over and done with…or was it? If she got a chance to live she would take it. _But what about a chance to die?_ She thought. She shrugged it off and answered, what she figured was, the obvious answer.

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying: It's the truth."

The Unsub then took his gun out and, even though Natalie could her muffled voices in the background, started to beat her up until she started to run out of air. As she gasped for air, he loaded his gun and pointed it at her. She was _not_ going to overdose. If she was going to die, it would be on his terms and no one else's. As Natalie went to take her last attempt at a gasp for air, a shot rang out.


	21. Chapter 17 Part One

Reid kept staring at the needle. It held all the answers. _Well,_ he thought, _here goes five years down the drain,_ and without another thought he plunged the needle into his arm, or so he thought. Because without warning he heard the door slam open, and Morgan's hand instantly clutched the needle centimeters before it made contact with his skin. Reid instantly looked up at the man with pleading eyes.

"Please, Morgan. Help me. I-I don't know how to cope anymore, I can't- I-"

"Shh," Morgan said, silencing the man. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." He instantly replied.

"Okay, then let's walk to the kitchen." Without warning, he helped Spencer up, and supported him despite the fact Spencer insisted he could walk.

"Sit." Morgan instructed as they reached the kitchen table. Reid did exactly that as he wasn't sure what he was more scared of: Morgan's disappointment, or his own. Morgan then dragged a chair so that he was immediately in front of him.

"When was the last time you used?" Morgan asked, determined to get straight to the point.

"5 years, 3 months and 28 days ago." He replied. Morgan sighed of relief, but now came the problem of how long he had the cravings.

"And the cravings?" he continued.

"They've always been there." That was the truth. They always had been. But ever since he went to a NA meeting, he never acted on those cravings. Well, until now.

"You just never acted on them." Morgan replied, practically reading the kid's thoughts.

"Yes."

"Why now?"

"I don't know," Reid started to think aloud, "Natalie? The case? God Morgan, everything's just spiraling backwards and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Hey – hey kid, listen, we will get Natalie home safe."

"And what if we don't?" He questioned with a distraught look in his eyes.

"We will. I promise."

"You don't know that! She could be dead any minute now, Morgan…I don't know what I'd do if she died…"

Just then, Hotch walked into the kitchen with a look of relief on his face.

"There you guys are. Natalie just woke up, come on." He said as he left the room, completely trusting the agents to follow.

Reid stood up and, before Morgan could make any protests, he spoke.

"And Morgan," he said, getting the older man's full attention, "don't make promises you can't keep." He said as he followed Hotch. The older man just raised his head in response and stood up, shaking his head as he left. _Don't worry kid,_ Morgan said to himself, _I didn't…_

When Spencer walked into the room, he saw the whole team getting into action, ever more so than usual. _Well I guess that's what happens when one of your own is hurt…If they only knew…_ Spencer thought as he settled himself in front of one of the screens and watched as Natalie began to wake from the effects of the drug. He watched as she began to sit up on the mattress in the corner of the room. She brought her head to her knees as she winced in pain. _Headaches,_ Spencer confirmed to himself, _a common side effect of drug use. Other effects are dizziness, nausea, fungus, and erratic, or out of character, behavior. Though physical effects are considered life-altering, the internal and behavioral effects, of both taking drugs and withdrawing from them, are proved to be more damaging than the physical. In fact the behavioral aspect of –_

Spencer stopped thinking of whatever new statistic come through his mind, when he noticed Morgan come into the room, giving a look. _Dear Lord,_ Spencer thought. He knew that look. It was the 'I'm not done talking to you' look. Before he could give Morgan an apologetic look in return, he heard a noise come from the screens. It was Natalie. She had gotten up from the mattress, and was heading somewhere off-camera for a few moments. When she was back in the camera's view, she had freed her hands, undid the belt on her fore-arm, and was clutching the pocket knife in her right hand. She then ran over and grabbed her shirt in the middle of the floor, and slipped it on. After she had completed the necessary tasks, she began to look around the room aimlessly. _Give us something, Nat. There has to be something…_

As if she had read his mind, she began looking around the room for clues. The first place she looked at was off-camera, so all Spencer could here was the rustling of papers until a small gasp was expelled. Before he knew it, Natalie was in front of him, in a chair, and began to speak to him.

"Spencer, At least I think that's you on the other side of that camera, Spencer I- I think I know where I am….." _Oh thank god,_ Spencer thought as Natalie continued, "I saw a group of letters on his desk: They're all addressed to a cemetery at 423 Cherry Hill Lane in Las Vegas. I-I think that's where I am….Please. Please help me. You're the only one who can." _Don't worry,_ Spencer thought as he heard Hotch tell Garcia to send the address to their GPS, _We're coming for you Natalie. I won't lose you again._

And with that, he rushed out of the room with the rest of the team, only moments before the Unsub would burst in and remove Natalie from the room. Moments before all hope could be lost.


	22. Author's Note 5

***The next chapter will be a part 2 of chapter 17 because it will also be in Spencer's POV, so that his POV will catch up to Natalie's! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!***


	23. Chapter 17 part 2

As the team made their way out of their black, FBI regulated SUV's, Hotch started commanding orders.

"All right, I want Morgan and JJ to take the front, Rossi and I will go around back, and Prentiss," Hotch said as he pointed towards the back property, "I want you and Reid to check out the cornfield in the back. Got it?" He said, and before anyone could answer he continued, "Good. Let's go." They all headed to their assigned positions and began their raid. As soon as Reid heard Morgan yell 'FBI! Open up!', he and Prentiss began to search the land in the back.

Reid had not even been out there five minutes, when he began to doubt himself. _This can't be it…he wouldn't be hiding her in a cornfield…What would Hankel do? I'm a disorganized Unsub wanted to be exactly like Hankel, so what do I do when the authorities come….._ "Prentiss!" Reid yelled, as he caught on to the Unsub's hiding place.

"Reid, what'd you find?"

"This guy is exactly like Hankel, or at least he's trying to be. So where do you think he'd take her?" Reid saw her think for a bit, until she finally caught on to Reid's theory.

"The graveyard."

"Let's go."

As they both approached the graveyard, Reid could hear some commotion coming from a nearby tree. He was about to make his way over there, when he heard a cry of pain come from the same location. He stood frozen in his spot. He wanted to go to her, to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't. It was only the Unsub's next set of words that motivated him to keep going.

"That's three. You really want to go for a fourth?" _He was counting. Why was he counting?_ _ **What**_ _was he counting? Warnings? How much more would she get until he –_

Natalie's response finally broke him out of trance. "My father killed her." _Her father? She can't mean William, I mean, I would know…_

"How?" he immediately questioned. _Is this why he took her? To make old pasts come back to haunt her?_

"Not gonna happen." She responded as a 'slam' could be heard, along with a grunt from Natalie.

"You have one more strike," the Unsub started, "so answer me this: Do you want to die?" ' _Do you want to die?' What kind of question is that?_ When Natalie didn't answer right away, though, Spencer began to get worried.

"No." She finally answered, as relief filled Spencer's body.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying: It's the truth."

The Unsub then took his gun out and that's when Spencer cut back to his senses, and approached the Unsub.

"Put the gun down."

"No." The Unsub said as he began to beat Natalie to a pulp.

"Put it down."

"No!" He screamed, though not particularly at the agents, as Natalie began to suffocate. _Overdose,_ Spencer thought as he stepped closer to the suspect.

"Put down. The. Gun." Spencer said, gritting through his teeth. The Unsub then stepped back, perfecting his aim at Natalie's head. As the Unsub put his finger on the trigger a gunshot was heard, signaling the bullet being put through the Unsub's head.

Spencer then ran to Natalie, untied her, and laid her on the ground. She was currently unconscious as he began to perform CPR on her. _1...2…3…4…5…6…7…_ Nothing.

 _8…9…10…11…12…13…14…_ Nothing.

 _15…16…17…18…1_ —Cough.

Spencer leaned back as Natalie began coughing up a storm, but, when she was finally able to settle herself, she looked over her shoulder.

"Spencer?" She asked through her hoarse voice.

"Yes. Natalie – I'm here."

"Good." She responded as she leaned into his shoulder, and someone yelled for the paramedics. _Everything is going to be okay,_ Spencer thought, _everything is going to be just fine._


	24. Author's Note 6

***Hey guys I have half of a chapter done, and I was wondering if you guys would rather wait for me either to finish the chapter and publish it, or just publish this half and then the next when I'm finished. The only reason I'm asking, is because I know I have been procrastinating and you guys have waited a long time for this chapter. Tell me what you think. ***


	25. Authors note 7

***Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a while, but I'm heading to Cape Coral and I may not be able to post because of lack of Wi-Fi, so please bear with me. I already have a typed up, but don't have access to a computer right now, so I can't post. I'll post on Monday the latest. And once again I thank you all for your patience !***


	26. Authors note 8

***I am so so SO sorry that I have not uploaded in like what..2 weeks? (Squeaks sheepishly) again I am so VERY sorry and I PROMISE that I will post today. I have it written, I just need to type the rest of it! Thank you all for being so VERY patient!***


	27. Chapter 18

*** Now here is my new chapter, as promised, and i know that it is reall,really, REALLY LATE, i hope y'all can find forgiveness in your hearts... anyway here's the chapter y'all.***

Natalie could feel herself slowly falling into nothingness, the darkness gradually overtaking her. The fall seemed to last an eternity, when she finally felt her head rest on a soft, cushion-like surface. As she lifted her head, just enough so that she could observe her surroundings, she stared in awe at the meadow that surrounded her. As she got to her feet, she began to walk around, thinking only the impossible.

 _What is this place?_ She wondered as she made her way through the grass, _Is this Heaven? No. I can't be. I have get back to Spencer! I have to –_

Her thoughts ceased abruptly when she saw _it_. The pond.

*****FlashBack*****

He was dragging her by her forearm as she slipped across the wet dirt. It was her third time there that day and she on the edge of freezing. _Hypothermia has many symptoms, such as a decrease in body temperature, shivering, dizziness, and an increase of heart-rate._ She reminded herself as she was manhandled towards the pond. She always thought like that – Statistics – it helped to calm her down. As she approached the pond, Natalie began to remember how she had landed herself in this position, yet again. 

_She had been staying over at her uncles, like she did every weekend, and was washing the dishes, when one of them slipped from her hands with a 'CRASH!' to the floor. As soon as the glass had made contact with the hard-wood floor, she felt two strong arms instantly grip and shake her petite 9-year old body._

 _"You idiot! You can't do one freakin' thing right! What do you have to say for yourself?!" her uncle demanded as he tied a belt around her scrawny wrists._

 _"I'm-I'm so so-orrry." She choked out the automatic response, knowing she couldn't prevent the inevitable._

 _"You will be." he countered as if it were rehearsed. With that, he started to drag her over towards the pond…._

Natalie, being lost in her own thought, didn't have a chance to react before she was back into the all-too familiar position.

She was kneeling on the dirt and rocks, with her head bowed, and her back bared. She barely had a moment to compose herself, when the first strike came. As the wood came in contact with her fragile skin, she began to shriek in pain. Blow, after blow, kept coming igniting the pain on her already-bruised skin. She thought it was never going to end until she heard….

***End FlashBack***

 _Her name?_

"Natalie!" she heard again, "Please Nat, wake up…" _Spencer_ , she thought, _I have to wake up…._

 _But this place is so much better….So much more peaceful….Quieter….._

 _But what about your uncle…._

 _You deserve everything he gave you…._

"No." she said aloud. _I'm coming Spencer_ , she thought as her eyes fluttered open.

As Natalie began to open her eyes, she saw Spencer splayed on the hospital chair, reading a Steven King novel, titled: _The Stand_. He had his knees propped up to meet his chest, and was reading at normal speed, as he had not flipped to the next set of pages since she had awoken. _He's distracted….._ His hair was more ruffled than she'd ever seen it, and he had his glasses on, telling her he had taken little time to get himself ready before coming here. _If he went home at all….._ At this point she could tell he wasn't actually reading the book, as it had now been 2 more minutes without any movement, but it was just a façade for his co-workers to not worry for him. _He's worried_ , she told herself as she slowly began to lift herself into a sitting position.

"I thought you wore contacts now." Natalie said as Spencer practically leaped from his seat in the chair to the right side of the hospital bed.

"You're up." Spencer claimed the obvious.

"Yes." Natalie said shortly.

"How do you feel?"

"Good…considering the circumstances, I guess…" she trailed off.

"You're going to be fine." He responded, reaching for her hand.

"I know…Spencer?"

"Yeah?" he hesitantly answered.

"I didn't know you liked Steven King." Spencer smiled wide and responded,

"Good one kid, I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore, then?" he smirked.

"Spencer, I…"

"No, I'm sorry," he cut in, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Spencer, I…when I was in the…the shack, I-I didn't think about mom or-or my foster parents, well, at least not at first…but I, uh, I thought of you, and, um, well, as much as I hate to admit it, I love you Doctor Spencer Reid. I always have." As she finished her spiel, she looked into his two glossy eyes.

"Apology accepted." He choked out, trying to keep the light air in the room, before his tears threatened to fall for the 5th time that night. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep: you need it."

Needing no more than those exact words, she slowly drifted off into a calm, peaceful, nightmare-free slumber.

 ***Do not fret, my REID-ers, this is most definantly NOT the end! Many more problems and dillemas to come to Natalie, Reid, and the rest of the team, which means...You've guessed it: MOORE chapters! HAHAHA LOL see y'all next upload! XDXDXDXD**


	28. Chapter 19

***hey guys, I know it's been like what over a month since I updated? Sorry just with everything with exams at the end of this year I haven't been able to upload as frequently as I wanted to. But guess what? It's the first day of summer! And even though I have one summer class that I'm taking virtually over the summer, I** **will be able to upload much more often than I have! So without further ado, here is chapter 19 :***

"What?" Spencer Reid said as he tried to concentrate on Derek Morgan's words. He found it hard to concentrate on anything except for the fact that his sister still loved him. All of these years she avoided him, but now, because of this Unsub, they were reunited. No, not because of the Unsub — because you saved her, Spencer told himself. He had to know the difference, so that Natalie would know the same. He had to stay strong: for Natalie.

"I said," Morgan started, slightly annoyed, "that we have the Unsub in custody."

"What's his name?" Reid asked as Morgan handed him a tablet.

"Javon Barnes." Morgan confirmed.

"Javon?"

"Yah, all his felonies and such are on that tablet of yours, why, you know him?"

"Yah, I—"

"Dr. Reid?" A voice came from behind them.

"Yes?" Spencer responded, turning around to face the doctor.

"I have some important information on Natalie that you need to hear."

"Oh, yes OK," he said as he faced Morgan, "I'll be right back."

"OK, pretty boy. " Morgan replied as the doctor gestured for Reid to follow her into a vacant hallway.

"Is everything OK with Natalie? Did something happen?"

The doctor sighed and began to give the unwanted news.

"Physically she'll be OK. She has only minor injuries," she paused as she glanced at her chart, "A broken rib, sprained arm, broken leg… All she'll have to do is go to physical therapy for a few months, but she'll be fine. But mentally..."

"Mentally?"

"Yes, well, for one she had a history of suicidal behavior before, so I didn't think this would help matters—"

"Suicidal behavior?"

"Yes, I assumed you knew?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Well, she's been in here once or twice for, uh, trying. She's since gotten better though, I haven't seen her in a good three years."

"But you will feel this will bring up past habits."

"Exactly."

"I'll make sure she doesn't."

"Thank you, oh, and there is one more thing you should be aware of."

"Which is?"

"Well the man who did this to her, he– she was drugged several times and, well, she may begin to experience symptoms related to withdrawals, and—"

"How bad is it?"

"There are six visible marks…"

"OK, thank you for your time, Doctor."

"No problem, Doctor Reid. No problem at all." The doctor sadly sighed as she walked away.

She's not you, Spencer told himself. She's strong. She may not even be addicted, right?

Without another second to ponder on the idea of her being addicted, he turned on his heels, and headed straight to Natalie's hospital room.

 ***I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell it what you liked! Till next time...***


End file.
